The Ghost of McCastle McDuckula
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=Ben Turner |script=Brian Trueman |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769031 |episode=S01E11 |airdate=15 November 1988 |previous_story=Castle Duckula: Open to the Public |next_story=Igor's Busy Day }} Summary Count Duckula gets his castle refurbished and tuned up, since it is in need of repair. So, Igor, Nanny, and Count Duckula use the car to travel to the Glen Sparrows Hotel in Scotland. What Duckula does not know is that they are not heading to the Glen Sparrows Hotel, but to Castle McDuckula to visit his uncle Rory McDuckula. Igor is taking him there so that his master would become a real vampire, without letting his master know about the secret. While at Castle McDuckula there is a ghost that lives there. Background Music Pieces *"Saw Theme" by William Trytel *"Hide and Seek" by Richard Allen Harvey *"Turkey Trot" by John Longmire *"Lumbering Giant" by Paddy Kingsland *"Scream and Scream Again" by Tom Souster Trivia *Rory McDuckula is a vampirised version of Scrooge McDuck from the Disney franchise. *This episode marks the only appearances of Rory McDuckula and the Tower of London ghost in the series. *First episode of the show that does not feature Transylvania or Castle Duckula. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula and the Green Loch Ness Monster *Jack May as Igor and the Tower of London Ghost *Brian Trueman as Nanny and Rory McDuckula *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr. Von Goosewing and the Blue Loch Ness Monster *Barry Clayton as the Narrator Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Brian Trueman *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert *Music: Mike Harding *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Storyboard: Ben Turner *Layout: José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano, Miguel Angel Fuertes *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Edmund Williams *Animation: Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor, Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds: Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares, Miguel Angel *Supervised by Carlos Alfonso *Painting: María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez, Ángeles Vacas. *Supervised by Paloma Antón *Xerox: Jose Luis Aisa, Andres Palacios *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Victorio Gonzalez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Animation Line Test: Eva Moreno *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Zyggy Markiewicz *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso, Juan R. Pina *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1